


Bucky's Day Out

by siyuttov



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Jan is in this because she deserves to be, M/M, briefly, haircut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyuttov/pseuds/siyuttov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony takes Bucky out to be pampered for a day to help the mental healing process after Hydra. Flirting ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky's Day Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fakesheep-luna (octavaluna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octavaluna/gifts).



> I took this as a pinch-hitting assignment after I finished my first gift, and I've never written so much in such a short period of time. It was a blast! Thanks to fakesheep-luna for the ideas! I hope you like it.
> 
>  
> 
> This is not Beta'd so please forgive any mistakes!

Bucky wasn’t sure exactly what to expect at Stark Tower. Steve assured him that it would be like this, but he hadn’t exactly believed him. Who could blame the formerly-Hydra-brainwashed assassin for thinking the man whose parents he murdered wouldn’t want him in the tower.

Just like Steve had promised, there was a room waiting for him, right next to Steve’s on Steve’s floor. While Steve’s room was decorated a little more classic Americana, his was more subtle. The walls were painted a light blue, with soft, darker-blue curtains over the windows. The carpet was a plush light grey. Sleek black furniture was spread through the room. He had a king-size bed, a dresser and a small desk. A plain white door led to his en-suite in cool green tones. It was perfect.

A few weeks in and Bucky was going a little stir-crazy. He didn’t feel comfortable exploring again on his own, but Steve was back at work. It had taken a lot of finagling to get Bucky off without at least going through a trial, and Steve had agreed to do a little extra work to help with the press. And the remaining Hydra bases. He was grateful really, but it meant that he spent a lot of time working out in front of the television.

He was also grateful to Mr. Stark. Bucky wanted to be able to thank the man himself, but he never stopped by.

Until today.

Bucky was just getting dressed after his morning routine - two hundred one-armed push ups, three hundred sit-ups, two thirty-minute wall sits, some stretches, and a cold shower - when J.A.R.V.I.S alerted him that he had a visitor waiting for him in the sitting room. Confused, Bucky finished quickly and headed to see who was there.

“Mr. Stark,” he greeted nervously. Well, here was his chance. “Thanks for the room. It’s really nice and a lot more than I expected.”

The man smiled, a guarded look Bucky recognized from the media. “Call me Tony. And please, it’s nothing. Steve’s a friend,” he explained. “But I was actually wondering if you’d like to get out. J.A.R.V.I.S. tells me you haven’t left the suite in weeks. It’s all my design, and I know I’m good, but I’m not that good. There’s a whole city to explore. And you may smell like soap but you reek of captivity. I’m calling jailbreak.”

Bucky smiled. He was a little surprised that Tony didn’t seem to hate him, but he had been getting a little cagey. “What did you have in mind?”

\-----

It turned out Tony had a lot in mind.

Luckily he listened to what Bucky wanted. They started out with breakfast, because Bucky couldn’t do all that work and not pack in some calories afterwards. And because pancakes were delicious. Tony was only getting coffee and some pastries, so he had plenty of time to tell Bucky about what they would be doing this morning.

“First of all, your haircut is atrocious. Your beard too. Obviously I have nothing against facial hair but I’ve seen the pictures, you have no right hiding that jawline from the world. And I can tell those are Steve hand-me-downs. You guys might have shared in the depression and the army and all but this is a time of plenty and I have a black Amex so we’re getting you your own wardrobe,” he declared. It was a little harsh, but Bucky was trained at reading people. He could tell that there was some level of genuine concern under there. And he wasn’t going to lie; he was looking forward to a little pampering.

The haircut was first. Tony said that he had multiple hairdressers on different coasts and in different countries, so he brought him to his New York guy. His New York guy happened to be a small woman named Jan. She had a bubbly personality and quick wit and hair shorter than his, though she was noticeably surprised that Tony had brought in a friend.

She explained it to Bucky as she washed his hair. “He comes in all the time for trims, he’s just never brought in anyone else. You must be special,” she noted with a wink. Bucky looked at Tony through the corner of his eye, raising his eyebrows in challenge. He had no problem with being assumed to like men. He did, very much so. But he wasn’t sure how Tony felt, especially with the man in question being an… estranged houseguest.

“Very special,” Tony answered Jan’s non-question, sending a wink Bucky’s way to show he was joking. “But we’re still keeping it quiet, so your discretion is appreciated, as always.”

Bucky closed his eyes as Jan continued to massage the shampoo through his hair. He had never been pampered like this. Hell, the only friendly touches he’d had since the forties had been hugs from Steve. This felt incredibly. His hair pulled lightly a few more times before she began to rinse it out as warm water rinsed the suds off his scalp. It all repeated with the conditioner, and Bucky was in heaven. He had to thank Tony for this afterwards. He felt lighter than he had in ages.

Jan broke through his thoughts as she sat him up and turned him to the mirrors. “So, what are we doing for you? Keeping the length? Short? Trim the beard? Shave?” she asked, looking at him while Bucky looked at Tony in the mirror. He wasn’t completely sure what was in fashion these days, and he found that he really wanted Tony’s opinion anyway.

“I like the length,” Tony said, and Bucky let out a breath, grateful he was taking charge. “But the beard has to go, sorry babe. Only enough room for so much facial hair in this relationship.” Bucky chuckled and nodded to Jan who got started.

Within a few minutes, the beard was gone. Bucky couldn’t help but smile to Tony through the mirror. With such a simple action he felt so much better, more human. “This better? Certainly less beard-burn for you to deal with,” he teased, watching as Tony’s face morphed from shock to awe to something akin to mischievous challenge before settling into a smirk.

“You’ll still get plenty from me, Bucky,” he replied, moving to lean against another chair 

Bucky’s throat went dry. The mirrors were now giving him an excellent view of Tony’s ass. It was a very nice ass, too. It was well defined and sized proportionally, and Bucky was thanking whatever gods were listening because it was fucking glorious. He was rather distracted by it for the rest of the haircut.

Thankfully, Jan pulled him out of it as she finished. She leaned in close as Tony fiddled with his phone, distracted. “So, I know Tony’s got his tower and his toys, but feel free to call me if you ever need a break,” she said, slipping a card into his pocket. “I mean, he’s a keeper, but it’s always good to have friends. Anyway, its stupid to have all the superheroes cooped up in his tower. Some of us need to live our own lives.” She finished with a wink before turning to Tony. “All done.”

Tony looked up and smiled as he took in Bucky in all of his freshly shaven and trimmed glory. Bucky thought he looked pretty good, but he was still impressed that he was able to make Tony a little speechless.

“C’mon, Tony. You promised me a whole new wardrobe. And I need it after all you’ve wrecked all my shirts,” he said, moving to press a kiss against Tony’s cheek and wrap his arm around his waist.

He worried for a second that perhaps he had gone too far, but Tony quickly reached up to play with Bucky’s hair. He’d be damned if he said it didn’t feel fucking amazing. Tony spoke over his shoulder, “you’ve outdone yourself this time, Jan. I’ll send you the uniform updates for your input when I finish them. Should be by the end of the week.” And then Tony led Bucky out of the shop with their arms around each other.

 -----

Shopping for clothes had gone much the same way. Tony took the lead, picking out colors and fabrics and styles so that all Bucky had to do was try things on and say whether or not he liked them. And Tony was pretty damn good, so he usually liked them. The entire time, Tony pretended to be his boyfriend, throwing in pet names and slightly more than casual touches as they maneuvered the stores. Bucky took it in stride, pretending to flirt back and leaning into the touches until he wasn’t sure he was even pretending anymore. It was nice, but very confusing. By the end of their appointment with Tony’s tailor, Bucky could barely take the uncertainty anymore.

He had started the day like any other, with the belief that Tony only tolerated his presence in the tower because he was Steve’s friend. Except that the entire day challenged that, and now Bucky was pretty sure that he was getting feelings for Tony. Bucky had to keep reminding himself that Tony was only pretending, even though what had started as a joke was having real consequences on his heart.

Bucky sighed as Tony parked his Audi in his private garage. The day was over, and now he would be going back to a life of pretending that Tony Stark wasn’t one of the most amazing people he had ever met.

That Tony’s ass wasn’t the prettiest ass to check out.

That he didn’t enjoy the way Tony’s goatee scratched his skin when he kissed Bucky’s cheek.

That Tony didn’t have the most endearing dry sense of humor.

That the way Tony played with his hair wasn’t the most sensual thing he had ever experienced.

That Tony wasn’t kind to his friend and the people who worked under him.

Bucky was fucked.

His train of thoughts was broken when Tony turned to him.

“So now that you’re a little more prepared to strike out into the world, any chance you’d like to go out to dinner sometime?”

All Bucky could do was say yes.


End file.
